


Epilogue

by Landi_Elliot



Series: October Tales [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Metafanfiction, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This is the final piece in the October Tales series. It takes us back to the Prologue - with a new light shed on it, as well as the whole story.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: October Tales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544227
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“They really have no idea, do they?” the angel says, barely able to suppress his laughter.

“No idea whatsoever,” the demon replies through the tears in his eyes. While they were reading this new series on the fanfiction website, he was laughing so hard he nearly rolled off the sofa in Aziraphale’s bookshop. “The flaming sword gag – I should have thought of it myself!”

“By the way, Crowley, I would appreciate it if you stopped signing your comments, amusing as they are, with _my_ name.”

“S’not your name!” Crowley says when he manages to calm down.

“As-Era-Failed? I’m afraid it is.”

“It’s a _participle_ , innit? Aziraphal _ed_ – and am I not someone who’s been thoroughly Aziraphaled and therefore entitled to use it as much as I like?”

“Well, if you put it this way…”

“No other way to put in – I am a poor, poor angelised demon,” the demon says with a mock sigh. “Right, I’m going text that bit about inflatable angels to Neil.”

“All right, dear. And I’ll sneak a message up to Terry about Four Demons and the Holy Grail,” Aziraphale says. “He is getting a bit fed up with _The Sound of Music_ , I’m afraid, so it might cheer him up a bit.”

After they’ve sent their messages, they look at each other.

“So… do you think they’ll ever figure out how we _really_ do it?” the angel says with a coy smile.

“Nah. Not a chance.”

“I agree. It’s ineffable, so it’s beyond mortal imagination.”

“Come here, angel, and I’ll ineffable you from here to Alpha Centauri.”

The angel blushes. (He blushes a lot: ficwriters got it right.)

“Which way do you fancy today?” the demon continues tempting. “Occult or ethereal?”

“Could we try something a bit different today, dear?” says the angel meekly.

“Sure. Anything you want. What do you have in mind?”

“Remember when I told you about transcendentalism…”

“Oh… feeling a bit naughty today, angel?” the demon interrupts him with smirk. “Are you sure?”

The angel is just glowing, silently.

“Transcendental it is then,” says Crowley in a transcendentally husky voice, making Aziraphale cower in existential dread. And giggle. A little.

“Cut it out, angel, giggling is not very transcendental.”

“Sorry, darling. I’ll try to control myself,” Aziraphale breathes in and out and resumes his giggle-free cowering.

“Better,” the demon growls, “I can begin, finally.”

“Please, do! But, if I may suggest just one more thing…”

“Grrr… Whaa?”

“Could we, perhaps, add just a touch of metaphysical uncertainty?”

“Oh shut up, you,” Crowley groans, dragging the angel close to him. “Just. Shut. UP!”

And he does.

_And so should we._

_But we won’t, right? Not just yet._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all you have read "October Tales" this far. This is the end of it, and I'd love to know what you think. After all, it has been a story, first and foremost, about us, ficreaders and ficwriters, and why we are doing what we are doing. If you have some more because's to these why's, let me know.


End file.
